


Infância

by mochadesu



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Naruto, Gen, Naruto inteligente, naruto especialista em venenos, universo alternativo, universo alternativo - divergência de canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochadesu/pseuds/mochadesu
Summary: A vida em uma vila ninja nunca é fácil, você precisa crescer rápido demais e as vezes você pega em uma arma antes mesmo de aprender a andar.Naruto teve que aprender isso muito cedo, mas ele está conseguindo.





	Infância

  
  


Quando Naruto era pequeno, tipo, _realmente_ pequeno e ainda morava no orfanato da vila, ele tinha algumas babás com ele. Não estavam sempre lá, na verdade, e na maioria das vezes ele mal podia notá-las, mas ele sabia que as tinha e que eram muitas. Bem, a quantidade de máscaras era realmente grande, mas poderiam ser a mesma pessoa, quem saberia?

Quando ele começa a ficar mais velho, é quando a quantidade de máscaras começa a diminuir — pelo que ele lembra, ele ainda era jovem demais — apenas a máscara do cão aparece mais vezes do que as outras. É nessa época, quando ele tem por volta de três anos que as pessoas do orfanato começam a cometer seus "_deslizes_". 

O primeiro deles que o garoto loiro lembra foi quando esqueceram de lhe entregar a comida para o jantar.

— A comida já acabou moleque, é uma pena — Naruto lembra da mulher lhe dizer, com um sorriso no rosto que contradizia qualquer palavra simpática que ela pudesse falar.

Naruto lembra de ter ido pra cama e chorado baixinho. Não pela comida, mas simplesmente pelo jeito que ela havia olhado pra ele. 

Não muito mais tarde ele aprenderia que o significado daquele olhar era desprezo.

A segunda, terceira e quarta vez vieram e se foram. Algumas vezes foram os banhos do lado de fora com uma mangueira que fazia sua pele doer como se estivesse recebendo pedradas. Outras vezes ele não recebia nenhuma refeição durante o dia e era horrível, mas ele sempre sobrevivia. Além disso, as vezes ele conseguia roubar alguma comida antes e guardar debaixo de sua cama para não morrer de fome. Naruto já havia aprendido que nesses dias elas realmente não lhe dariam comida.

Então, houve o dia que elas o pegaram roubando alimentos. Foi um dos piores. Ela estava com um chicote na mão e um sorriso largo no rosto enquanto Naruto gritava e implorava para que ela parasse. Suas costas estavam pegando fogo por causa da dor e ele simplesmente não aguentava mais.

— Oh você quer que eu pare demôniozinho? — ela riu alto, tão alto que Naruto se perguntou quem era o demônio ali — eu quero que você chore e grite. Seus guardas não estão aqui para te salvar, estão?

Ela continuou até que a única coisa que ele viu foi preto. Quando ele acordou seu corpo estava dolorido, mas não como durante a noite, quando a cada batida do chicote em sua pele era como se tivesse fogo o queimando. A mulher não estava por perto e ele se viu feliz por poder chorar sozinho.

Ele lembrava daquela noite como uma cicatriz bem marcada em seu corpo. Ele se lembrava de como se sentiu impotente e traído, de como quis simplesmente sumir e deixar tudo aquilo para trás. Mas ele também lembrava de saber que, na verdade, o que ela queria dele era o seu sofrimento, suas lágrimas. E ele pensou que, se ela algum dia o visse chorando novamente, ela estaria sonhando.

Aconteceram mais algumas vezes, as babás com máscaras quase nunca eram avistadas, e na maioria dos dias eles não podiam perceber nada porque Naruto não ficava muito tempo machucado como a maioria das crianças.

As marcas em seu corpo sumiam rápido demais para que _qualquer um _notasse. Não que eles se importassem.

Quando essa mulher tentou envenená-lo foi a gota d'água. Ele normalmente não gostava de fazer qualquer coisa contra aquelas mulheres porque elas conseguiam ser ruins quando podiam, em especial ela. Mas seu gatinho tinha morrido no processo, o mesmo gatinho que era o único que estava sempre com ele quando podia e depois de sofrer tanto. Era demais. Também não ajudou que Kurama estivesse começando a falar com ele, sugerindo que ele fizesse ela se arrepender, que ela não devia ser tão ruim assim para crianças pequenas. Aumentando o ódio em seu coração como se fosse um balão sendo preenchido com ar. 

Foi fácil encontrar o veneno no quarto dele. Ele conhecia os quartos de todo mundo. Também foi fácil substituir o mesmo veneno com farinha, assim como Kurama havia lhe sugerido.

Colocar o veneno na comida dela não foi, ela era esperta e estava observando atentamente sempre. Mas ele era rápido e pequeno. Ele conseguiu.

Naruto não podia dizer que foi bom vê-la se contorcer sobre a cama, mas foi necessário e foi um alívio tão grande que ele mal pode conter um suspiro ruidoso quando saiu do quarto e colocou o veneno no bolso.

Bem, ninguém nunca descobriu exatamente que havia sido ele, mas levando em conta que elas o chutaram do orfanato dois dias depois, era de se esperar que desconfiassem.

…..

Naruto tem cinco anos e ele tem uma voz em sua cabeça que o manda fazer coisas. Ele está nas ruas de Konoha há dois meses, às vezes os mascarados — ANBU, ele ouviu de alguns adultos — o pegavam e devolviam para o orfanato. Ele era jogado fora quando eles iam embora. As mulheres agora os percebiam facilmente.

“Elas estão fingindo que você ainda mora aqui” a voz na sua cabeça dizia, rancorosa. “Você deveria matá-los, todos eles”.

Naruto não matou mais nenhum funcionário do orfanato, era trabalhoso e lhe trazia problemas. Desde aquela mulher estava muito difícil conseguir comida, e dormir nas ruas estava cada vez mais impossível. Os adultos não gostavam dele e se esconder de todos era difícil quando você era pequeno e não conseguia subir na maioria dos lugares. Tipo árvores.

— Fique quieto. — Naruto chiou em um sussurro.

Ele estava aguardando o momento certo para conseguir pegar alguma fruta sem que o vendedor visse, quando Kurama começava a falar ele se desconcentrava.

“Eles vão te ver. Eles tão te pegar e não vai ser tão bom quanto aquela mulher. Você é maior agora, eles vão te matar e você não vai poder fazer nada. Eu nem vou te curar e vai doer muito.”

Naruto cerrou o maxilar e se concentrou na maçã que estava observando, assim que o vendedor deu as costas ele conseguiu esticar a mão e puxar uma fruta, correndo para longe rapidamente enquanto havia tempo.

— Se eu morrer, você morre junto. 

Era o que ele sempre dizia, porque era verdade. Apesar do que os aldeões achavam, Naruto não era surdo. Ele podia ouvir quando o chamavam de demônio, quando diziam que ele era ruim e a encarnação do mal. Levando em conta que ele havia matado a última pessoa que cuidou dele, não podia ser chamado de mentira.

Naruto também sabia que aquela voz na sua cabeça não era algo comum, ele não via muitas pessoas falando sozinhas por aí. Então sim, devia ser o demônio que os aldeões tanto falavam.

“Será que eu morreria mesmo? Hein pirralho? Você não sabe quem eu sou, não sabe o quê eu sou, nem do que sou capaz…”

— Me conte então — o loiro interrompeu, parando um segundo enquanto engolia a maçã que estava em sua boca — se você é tão bom assim me diga do que é capaz, porque até agora sou eu que está nos mantendo vivos. Me agradeça e pare de reclamar seu rabugento.

O demônio se aquietou por dias seguidos.

…

Koharu não era uma mulher jovem há muito tempo, os dias de glória e sedução fácil haviam ido embora no mesmo dia em que ela ganhou a cicatriz no rosto que ostentava nos dias atuais, mesmo assim ainda não era fácil aceitar que quando o seu henge caísse — uma técnica que ela havia aprimorado por anos — os homens iriam virar o rosto e fugir.

Ela havia sido uma ninja incrível, subiu bastante jovem para o posto de chuunin e o jounin estava a apenas um milímetro quando tudo foi por água abaixo em apenas uma missão.

Agora, aqui estava ela, uma mulher do distrito das flores que usava seu melhor jutsu apenas como uma maquiagem para atrair clientes. Em muitos dias — como este, por exemplo — ela não conseguiria atrair nem mesmo um.

Koharu não sabia exatamente quando a noite começou a ir muito mal em tão poucos segundos depois que saiu de casa, mas se ela quisesse culpar alguém a única culpada era ela. O chakra ridiculamente pouco que ela tinha, a concentração que havia ido embora como se ela fosse uma garotinha de dez anos novamente, tudo por culpa única e exclusivamente dela.

Ela estava frustrada e irritada, foi principalmente por isso que ela não notou a pequena criaturinha sentada sobre uma caixa de madeira quando ela estava passando.

— Uau — a voz soou admirada — isso é muito legal, como você faz isso?

Logicamente ela sabia que era uma voz de criança, mas levando em conta que aquele era um beco escuro do distrito das flores, ainda por cima às duas da manhã era muito difícil acreditar.

Koharu também não tinha ideia do quê ele estava falando. Fazendo o quê? Ela se perguntava. 

Mesmo sem querer se aproximar ela ainda assim se viu andando até o lugar de onde a voz pequena vinha.

O menino estava sendo sobre um caixote de madeira enquanto provava dango, ele tinha grandes olhos azuis que pareciam inocentes demais para um garotinho de rua.

— O que você está fazendo aqui moleque?

Sua voz era áspera e quebrada. Bem, era de se esperar quando ela tinha vindo até aquele lugar tentando segurar o choro em sua garganta.

— Esperando. — o menino respondeu simplesmente.

— Esperando o quê?

— Não sei — ele deu de ombros despreocupado — um velhote me disse que se eu esperasse aqui o suficiente alguém acabaria me dando algo pra fazer e algum dinheiro.

O coração de Koharu caiu enquanto ela sentia seu sangue gelar por todo o corpo. Era um sentimento familiar para ela, algo que ela não tinha sentido tão fortemente desde que havia saído da vida de ninja especial de Konoha. Aquela vontade de matar alguém lenta e dolorosamente, prolongar seu sofrimento até a beira da morte para trazê-lo de volta e começar tudo novamente.

Ela entendia que muitas garotas acabavam ali por indicações de pessoas que sabiam que era precisavam, mas até agora a mulher só havia encontrado pessoas maiores de idade e conhecedoras do que estavam se metendo. Um moleque de quatro anos não estava nem perto do lugar onde ele deveria estar.

— Onde estão seus pais moleque? — ela acabou perguntando, apenas para confirmar o que já sabia quando ele apenas deu de ombros.

— Mortos?

— Certo. — ela engoliu em seco, sabendo que se arrependeria disso mais cedo ou mais tarde — venha comigo. Qual o seu nome?

Ela ficou razoavelmente feliz quando ele lhe perguntou para onde ela o levaria e qual era o seu nome. Bem, ao menos o moleque não era um idiota apesar do pior.

Koharu já havia sido uma ninja orgulhosa parte de um time incrível que fez e mudou o rumo de muitas lutas. Hoje, ela era uma prostituta antiga e seu time estava morto há muito tempo, seu chakra não era metade do que já tinha sido, mas ela preferia ser deixada morta naquele beco do que largar um garotinho tão jovem ali para lidar com algo que não estava em seu poder.

…

Koharu realmente, realmente, não esperava que o garoto fosse se adaptar tão rápido com a vida que ela levava. Que ele estivesse tão feliz com alguém cuidando dele, mesmo que minimamente, que ele simplesmente ignoraria que ela era uma prostituta e simplesmente cuidasse dela como se ela fosse a porra da sua mãe. Assim como ela não esperava que ele dominasse seu henge tão rápido. Claro, ele não conseguia suportar tanto tempo quando ela, mas após um ano ele estava bem o suficiente para fazer uma transformação de corpo inteiro durante quase três minutos, dependendo da forma que ele conseguisse tomar. 

O garoto, o filho do Yondaime e o receptáculo da Kyuubi, era uma caixinha de surpresas. Ele era incrível, resistente e esperto de uma forma que poucos garotos da idade dele conseguiam ser. Garotos da idade dele não cuidavam de si mesmos tão cedo. Ele era incrível e Koharu nunca se imaginou em uma situação assim, mas valia a pena.

No início as pessoas a evitaram apenas para fugir do moleque, eles eram cruéis com o menino apenas por saber que ele era o guardião da Kyuubi, esquecendo quem havia sido seu pai e sua mãe. 

Koharu gostava de ser inteligente na maior parte do tempo e se parabenizava por isso, exatamente por esse motivo ela achava que era muito estranho que nenhum ninja tivesse ido atrás do moleque até agora. Claro, eles tomavam precauções como trocar as roupas dele e deixá-lo o mais irreconhecível possível antes de saírem de casa, mas ainda assim não havia nenhum sinal que eles estivessem minimamente preocupados com o sumiço do garoto, o que era realmente estranho para uma aldeia ninja.

…

Claro, como tudo na vida dela algo tinha que dar muito errado, muito rápido.

Perto de completar um ano em que eles estavam juntos o garoto apareceu carregando uma senhora quase morta em seus braços. Ela já tinha deixado de se assustar com a força daquele garoto quando ele resolveu mudar todos os móveis da casa como se fossem pedrinhas pequenas.

Koharu ficou lívida quando percebeu que a mulher era a senhora que comandava a casa de moças mais próspera da cidade e provavelmente a mais influente do país do fogo.

Naruto não conseguia sair de casa sem arranjar problemas?

— Encontrei ela na rua quase morta — Naruto explicou o óbvio para uma koharu de queixo caído — acho que ela não vai morrer se descansar um pouco e beber água.

A mulher realmente queria entender como o garoto podia parecer tão sereno cuidando de uma senhora envenenada.

— E por quê você trouxe ela pra cá? — questionou, exasperada. — Desde quando somos um abrigo para recuperação?

Naruto não respondeu, concentrado no que fazia, mas a mulher tinha certeza que ele estava ouvindo.

— Certo, então o que eu deveria fazer? — ela questionou, não querendo deixar o garoto naquele silêncio.

O loirinho sentou ao lado do futon enquanto analisava o rosto da mulher que havia resgatado. Ela tinha a respiração rasa e pequenas gotas de suor pela face.

— Ainda é tempo de dormir, eu acho que você pode ir descansar. — Ele a encarou, um sorriso largo no rosto que sempre lhe dava um calorzinho no coração. — Não se preocupe eu vou cuidar dela até de manhã.

Koharu encarou Naruto em dúvida. Ele era tão adulto para a sua idade e ela nunca iria perdoar a aldeia que obrigava uma criança tão jovem a crescer tão rápido.

— Kurama disse que eu deveria avisar uma coisa pra você, — ele falou depois de um tempo, o sorriso largo sumindo da face jovem — ela disse que uma hora ou outra vão me procurar. As aulas na academia são obrigatórias para qualquer criança a partir dos seus anos e já estou quase lá.

Koharu assentiu, sabendo que era verdade e que logo ela teria que tomar uma posição sobre isso. A mulher morena se perguntava se talvez eles deixassem que ela cuidasse de Naruto até ele ser mais velho. Provavelmente não.

— Não se preocupe pirralho, nós vamos conseguir uma solução para isso.

O loirinho lhe enviou um sorriso carinhoso e voltou sua atenção para a senhora que estava começando a murmurar coisas estranhas durante o sono.

…

Fumiko sentia sua cabeça nublada, como se estivesse debaixo d'água. Seus ouvidos eram o mesmo, estavam abafados e era como se ela estivesse presa dentro de uma caixa de vidro, sem conseguir distinguir as palavras que lhe eram dirigidas. Onde ela estava? Por que ela continuava a ver flashes de azul e negro tão próximos? Ela precisava encontrar o garoto antes que fosse tarde demais, ela precisava lhe dar o recado para que ele pudesse se precaver. 

A mulher tentou abrir os olhos quando uma voz baixa chamou sua atenção. Ela podia sentir uma mão pequena segurando a sua, será que ela finalmente tinha morrido? Aquela era sua filha que ela estava encontrando? Seu bebê que ela havia perdido tantos anos atrás?

“Eu não pensei que ela demoraria tanto para acordar" ela ouviu ao fundo, com certa dificuldade “talvez seja porque seu corpo é velho e metaboliza devagar”

A única coisa que Fumiko pensou antes de voltar para a inconsciência era que ela iria dar um cascudo em quem quer que a tivesse chamado de velha.

…

A segunda vez que ela teve consciência do seu arredor foi quando sentiu uma mão em sua testa, ainda pequena demais para um adulto, seguida por algo gelado tocando o mesmo lugar e lhe dando algum alívio do calor infernal que tomava conta do seu corpo.

— Vamos lá velhota, se você quiser viver vai ter que comer alguma coisa.

Ela estava tão chocada por tamanho desrespeito que nem ao menos percebeu que seus ouvidos não estavam mais abafados até minutos depois, quando ouviu novamente a voz pequena conversar com ela.

— Kurama me disse que você era durona, então pare de me dar trabalho e acorde de uma vez, eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer.

Ela queria tanto retrucar, dizer a esse moleque sem educação que ela não era qualquer uma e merecia o devido respeito. Mas, porque ele estava dizendo que ela precisava parar de lhe dar trabalho? Quem era esse desconhecido que a tratava como se fosse um dos seus netinhos?

Fumiko voltou a inconsciência imaginando se ele poderia levar o seu recado para o garoto Uchiha.

…

A terceira vez que a mulher acordou foi como se ela tivesse levantando pela manhã depois de um dia cheio. Seu corpo estava completamente dolorido e sua cabeça estava pesada em ressaca, mas ela sabia que não era isso, e ainda havia aquela voz chata que havia conversado com ela durante dias agora.

— A cor do rosto dela está de volta ao normal, e ela não tem mais tanto suor também. — Ela sentiu alguém segurar sua mão, os mesmos dedos pequenos — a mão dela também não treme mais então logo, logo ela vai acordar.

Como um chamado Fumiko abriu os olhos, dando de cara com um menino pequeno a olhando de perto, ainda segurando sua mão. Ela apertou a mãozinha pequena entre os dedos e encarou a mulher mais velha a sua frente.

— Eu preciso de um favor.

  
  


…

A mulher mais velha observava a criança já há algumas horas, sabendo que Koharu — uma das mulheres que ela já havia visto pelas ruas do distrito das flores algumas vezes — estava ocupada entregando o recado que ela quase morreu para dar. Naruto, esse era o nome do garotinho de cabelos loiros como os de seu pai.

Fumiko não era idiota, ela conheceu o Yondaime ainda antes dele ser Hokage, na época da terceira grande guerra, quando ele havia escrito seu nome ao lado de muitos outros grandes ninjas de Konoha. Minato foi um grande Hokage durante o pouco tempo que ficou no cargo (apesar dela ter algumas reservas), e agora ela estava em frente ao seu filho, o portador da Kyuubi e o garoto mais odiado pela vila oculta da folha.

Ela sabia que também estava sendo observada, o garoto era jovem e mesmo assim extremamente cuidadoso, mesmo que tenha sido ele a lhe salvar.

— Se acontecer alguma coisa com ela a culpa vai ser sua. — o garoto soltou enquanto secava distraidamente alguns copos que havia lavado — e eu não vou te perdoar por isso. Você ainda me deve.

Fumiko encarou a criança que agora lhe lançava um olhar penetrante que prometia retaliação séria caso o pior acontecesse com a mulher que morava com ele. Ela não pôde deixar de admirar esse menino.

Antes que conseguisse abrir a boca a porta foi aberta, Koharu, ferida e com sangue escorrendo por sua testa e um Shisui ferido, com um olho caído e fechado pendurado em seus braços. Fumiko sabia que teria pouco tempo para ajudar o menino, mas não sabia que tinha sido quase tarde demais.

— Merda! — Naruto gritou, correndo em direção a porta e a fechando rapidamente. — O quão perto eles estão?

O garoto havia visto a discussão das duas mulheres sobre o que estava acontecendo, ele sabia quem devia evitar e sabia que ele era poderoso. Ninguém estava realmente surpreso que ele soubesse que vinha mais por aí.

— Não muito longe. — O garoto Uchiha resmungou, resignado — você deveria ter me deixado lá, agora Danzo vai vir sobre sua casa também.

Fumiko conseguiu ver quando Koharu revirou os olhos. Mas antes que qualquer uma delas pudesse fazer algo, Naruto encarou Shisui e sorriu para Koharu.

— Sorte nossa que minha memória é boa não é?

— Nem pense nisso moleque!

Mesmo antes de Koharu fechar a boca Naruto já havia saído pela janela, completamente transformado em Shisui.

…

Hiruzen logicamente sabia que aquele na sua frente não era Shisui, pelo chakra e a completa inaptidão de esconder isso ele sabia que não podia ser o jovem Uchiha, mas aquela figura era tão exatamente parecida com ele que o Hokage achava difícil não acreditar. Ele também sabia que seus guardas ANBU escondidos nas dobras do seu escritório estavam inquietos com a pessoa parada no centro da sala. Um de seus olhos estava fechado, um rastro de sangue seguindo pela bochecha até o queixo fazendo o estômago do Sandaime retorcer com o mau agouro que aquilo podia trazer. O jovem, com o joelho direito apoiado no chão enquanto pressionava a mão no mesmo lado de seu estômago o encarava com respeito, olhando de relance para a janela pela qual havia entrado.

— Hokage-sama, você logicamente sabe que eu não sou o Uchiha — o homem começou, causando um rebuliço nas sombras de seu escritório enquanto a voz de Shisui retumbava pelo espaço — Eu sou apenas um chamariz, o garoto verdadeiro está escondido. Ele sofreu um ataque e infelizmente conseguiram roubar um dos seus olhos. Ele precisa ser socorrido rapidamente, mas os atacantes são ninjas dessa vila, então você precisa ter muito cuidado a quem recorrer.

O homem grisalho se segurou para não gritar e mandar seus guardas prenderem aquele homem, porque ao mesmo tempo que era ridiculamente suspeito levantar uma questão daquelas, ainda assim um homem só não teria nada que fazer no escritório do Hokage, teria?

— Você pode checar, — o homem informou, ainda o olhando nos olhos com calma assim como o Uchiha que ele personificava faria, era assustador — acredito que como Hokage você teria meios de fazê-lo sem que nenhum de nós saia daqui, não é? Mesmo que seja uma invocação.

Hiruzen estreitou os olhos para aquela afirmação, sem saber se era um tiro no escuro do outro homem, uma suspeita ou o conhecimento que o faziam dizer aquilo. Mesmo assim ele tinha que conferir, Shisui era um ninja poderoso e se ele estivesse em perigo, ainda mais com um ataque de dentro da vila, era melhor cuidar disso o quanto antes.

Sarutobi pegou a bola de cristal, ele conhecia Shisui o suficiente para ver o que estava acontecendo e se preparou mentalmente para qualquer coisa que pudesse observar através de seu jutsu. Ele não esperava realmente encontrar Shisui em estado crítico no chão escuro de uma casa, com uma mulher próxima tentando consertar seus ferimentos o melhor possível.

Hiruzen sabia que o Uchiha estava prestes a usar o seu Sharingan para controlar o ódio do clã Uchiha contra a vila, então era fácil imaginar que apenas alguém que sabia de seus planos poderia ter feito algo assim. No entanto, antes que o Hokage pudesse fazer mais conclusões o seu escritório foi invadido por Danzo, que congelou ao ver o homem parado no centro de seu escritório.

— Hoje em dia as pessoas não tem mais a cortesia de bater nas portas? — o Shisui impostor atiçou, olhando para o homem que havia acabado de entrar de modo incisivo.

— O que diabos esse traidor está fazendo aqui? — Danzo indagou rapidamente, olhando para Sarutobi — qualquer que seja a mentira que ele inventou eu espero que saiba melhor Hiruzen.

— Oh! Primeiros nomes hein. — o impostor provocou novamente.

O Hokage olhou para o amigo de forma aguçada, sabendo que o jeito nervoso com o qual ele observava a sala e os movimentos de todos ali era suspeito, mesmo para um ninja. Antes que ele pudesse observar isso, o impostor no centro da sala agiu rápido, mesmo que um pouco desajeitado, jogando uma senbon em direção ao olho de Danzo que era envolto em ataduras. Sem sucesso, já que o homem mais velho o agarrou antes que chegasse ao destino correto.

— Você está vendo o ataque desse traidor, levem ele!

Os ANBU já estavam se movendo quando Sarutobi fez um movimento com a mão, pedindo para que parassem.

— Nós todos sabemos que um ataque desse nível é punível com tantos anos de prisão quanto possível — O Hokage exclamou, encarando seu convidado — você pode explicar isso?

O homem mais jovem sorriu, encarando a mão de Danzo que ainda segurava a agulha longa de metal.

— Ela estava banhada em veneno transferível ao contato — ele disse, acenando com a mão que era coberta por uma luva completa, diferente das que o homem que ele personificava costumava usar. Danzo olhou para a própria mão com um tremor. — esse veneno é uma mistura de muitos outros, todos eles complexos e quase impossíveis de encontrar facilmente no mercado. Eu sou o único que tem o antídoto — ele olhou para Danzo — então, se você quiser usar sua mão novamente algum dia da sua vida, fale ao Hokage e confesse seus erros.

…

O impostor foi colocado na prisão preventivamente, enquanto Danzo foi levado ao hospital. Isso faziam três dias e nenhum antídoto havia sido encontrado, assim como a mão do homem mais velho estava com coloração arroxeada. Shisui, havia sido levado para o hospital, junto com duas mulheres encontradas na casa onde ele estava. Uma delas, uma heroína de guerra de konoha que estava tão ausente que Sarutobi se envergonhava de ter esquecido, a outra, uma senhora dona de uma das maiores casas de prostituição de Konoha, assim como uma das maiores informantes da inteligência.

O impostor, após quinze horas transformado em Shisui havia retornado a sua forma original: o filho de seis anos do falecido quarto Hokage.

No quarto dia, Danzo precisou ter seu braço removido, pois estava apodrecendo rapidamente, mesmo com todos os cuidados médicos de Konoha. Todos os seus órgãos estavam comprometidos e assim era o olho encoberto por ataduras que ele escondia, um olho que possuía o Sharingan.

— Porque eu deveria te falar alguma coisa? — Danzo reclamou a sua frente, preso em uma cadeira enquanto Inoichi o encarava também. Atrás deles, o garoto loiro parecia entediado segurando um pequeno pote contendo um líquido negro. — você já descobriu tudo quando encontrou o Sharingan, não?

— o garoto disse que só entregaria o antídoto se você falasse os seus pecados — Inoichi citou pela quarta vez.

— Ele que se dane!

Infelizmente ele já haviam tentado roubar o medicamento e dar a Danzo sem que o menino visse, quando não deu certo o garoto havia lhes informado que havia um método de aplicação, que ele também não iria lhes dar. Principalmente agora, depois da clara traição após ele ter lhes prestado um favor. 

Sarutobi se sentiu como uma criança pequena sendo reprimida pelos pais.

— Não é tão preocupante assim — Naruto falou, girando o pequeno potinho nos dedos — quando ele tiver prestes a morrer, a dor será tão grande que o fará soltar tudo que ele já guardou em seu coração enquanto implora por misericórdia. Felizmente, será tarde demais para que o antídoto faça efeito. Dois pássaros, uma pedrada e etc.

Os olhos de Inoichi brilharam ao ouvir isso, enquanto o Hokage se sentia perdido.

— Além do mais — o garoto adicionou — ele machucou Koharu. A quantidade de veneno que eu transferi para ele vai arrancar todo o sistema de chakra de seu corpo tão lentamente que será como um passeio por todos os infernos. Nós últimos minutos de vida vai ser tão doloroso que ele vai implorar pela morte, mas mesmo que alguém resolva ter piedade, o veneno vai fazer o seu cérebro tão ativo que ele ainda permanecerá sentindo dor após a "morte". Isso vai durar algumas horas, claro.

Ibiki, que havia entrado na sala no começo do discurso do garoto, agora o observava com uma quantidade intermediária entre admiração e assombro.

— Seu moleque infeliz! — Danzo xingou, algumas gotas de suor escorrendo por sua testa.

É claro que o homem falou de todos os seus planos após tudo isso, sendo preso em seguida assim como os ANBU que respondiam pela ANBU-ne.

— É via anal — ele disse, jogando o pequeno pote para Danzo, que o olhava assombrado. — Claro, o veneno a essa altura já está quase se dissipando, se observando pela quantidade de suor — ele disse, depois que o homem saiu da sala.

— Mas o que você disse-

— Era mentira — o garoto deu de ombros. — Eu ainda não tenho conhecimento para este tipo de veneno. Apesar de que o que eu usei não é conhecido por mais ninguém, por isso é fácil de enganar todo mundo.

Ibiki, claro, estava apaixonado pela inteligência do filho de Yondaime.

…

Algum tempo depois o Hokage descobriu sobre toda a mentira que os administradores do orfanato haviam contado, levando em conta que Naruto era um garoto inteligente ele o colocou em um apartamento sozinho, próximo ao seu escritório e também ao distrito das flores, já que o menino não ia desistir disso nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> e é isso ai
> 
> o texto não foi betado então mil perdões pelos erros :)


End file.
